Light engines may be used in a variety of imaging applications including near-to-eye displays used, for example, in head mounted display (HMD) devices.
This Background is provided to introduce a brief context for the Summary and Detailed Description that follow. This Background is not intended to be an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter nor be viewed as limiting the claimed subject matter to implementations that solve any or all of the disadvantages or problems presented above.